76859Thomas Productions presents: The Parents Day (2017, UK) - made by CoolzDane for rangerfan151
The Parents Day is a summer special episode to during The Parents Day for the Kids Next Door, Cosmo, Loud Kids and Bratz Babyz. Meanwhile, Cree Lincoln having a bigger plan with monsters. as the evil bigger plan with Dramole, Fernzilla, Dicehead, Googleheimer and Signal Org. Numbuh One having a big fight with Lori, Cosmo the Seedrian, Leni, Luna and Luan. Return of An Old Friend * It's Parent's Day at the Youth Center, and all of the Ranger teens' fathers & mothers are there. Rita decides to trap the parents in another dimension, and use them as ransom for attaining the Power Coins! To make things worse, Billy is placed under a spell, and steals the Dragon Dagger from the Command Center. With it, Goldar takes control of the Dragonzord, and sends it on a rampage. * With only the depleted Dragon Coin left, Tommy is teleported to the Command Center to become the Green Ranger once more. With a boost of power from Zordon, Tommy must battle his way through Putties and Goldar to retrieve his teammates' Power Coins and Dragon Dagger. But in the process, he takes a jolt from a force field! Will this spell the end for Tommy, or a new beginning for the Green Ranger? Can the Rangers defeat the Dramole monster and rescue their parents from Rita's clutches? Horror Hotel * The house monsters create a hotel in the Hillhurst Mansion, but what is there to do when one a new creation of Les Fortunes checks in? The Brain in the Attic * The House Monsters find what appears to be a brain in their attic. Little do they realize, that it was placed there by the Magnavores to spy on them and the Beetleborg kids. Bulk Fiction * Upon being introduced to Cadet Connie Crandall, also daughter of the Police Captain, Bulk becomes infatuated. Unable to find the words to ask her to the Toy Donation Charity dance, he seeks out advice from several of the Ranger teens, repeatedly changing his image to try to impress Connie. But will he and Skull go too far, and put their jobs on the Junior Police Patrol in jeopardy? Meanwhile, Prince Sprocket, inspired by the Toyathon, unleashes his own Toy Robot monster. Secrets and Lies * As he and Alyssa grow closer in discovering the identity of his parents, Cole is struck in the head while fighting the Signal Org, and develops amnesia. He winds up living on a farm, using his ability to understand animals to their benefit, and finally gets to be part of a family. Will he even want to remember who he was when the Rangers arrive with the sad fate of his parents? Meanwhile, Jindrax & Toxica confront Master Org about their suspicions of his being a human, and learn the truth is far more dangerous! Monsters MMPRS1 Classixx - Dramole.jpg Fernzilla.jpg Dicehead.jpg Googleheimer.jpg Signal Org.jpg Category:76859Thomas Productions Category:UK Category:Crossovers Category:Parents Category:Codename Kids Next Door Category:Sonic X Category:The Loud House Category:Bratz Babyz Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Beetleborgs Metallix Category:Big Bad Beetleborgs Category:Power Rangers Zeo Category:Power Rangers Wild Force